What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas
by JuneBugFlu
Summary: Luxord and Zexion take a trip to Vegas that they wanted to remember forever, but can't the very next morning.


A/N: I just wanted to make a brief thank you to those who read my other two KH fictions. And a greatful thank you, to those who left reviews. much love to them, they know who they are. And yes, i edited it and expanded on it. thanks, now on with the show!

"Luxord, where in the hell are we?" Zexion asked as the Gambler led him arounda corner on to a brightly lit street. Flashing neon Lights, blinking light displays, and giant blue and white sign that read "WELCOME TO VEGAS!"

"This, dear Virginal Schemer, is Las Vegas, home of strip clubs, titties, and gambling debts," Luxord said, wrapping an arm around the smaller kid, and pointing down the strip.

"Its _Cloacked_ Schemer," Zexion muttered, but Luxord ignored him.

"We're staying at the Paris, in two rooms, but theres a door connecting them so its like one huge room. And that, my friend, is where our parties will commence!" He said, already excited from hearing the distinct noises of the casino slots. He could feel each of the card tables beconing him as they walked down, passing the glass doors as people filtered in and out. There were families for the Bellagio fountains and Lance Burton, Young studs looking to party and girls. Oh the magnificent girls of Vegas.

"So, why are we here again?" Zexion asked, for the third time on they're small outing. Luxord stopped in his tracks, snapping his eyes off a lucious young brunette in a skimpy clubbing outfit.

"We're here, young lad, to get you laid so you can stop whining about being the only virgin in the Organization, and because Larxene wouldn't do you no matter what we offered her," he said, taking Zex's shoulders and steering him across the street with the rest of the croud, to a gigantic building with a tower in front of it, built to resemble a smaller scaled version of the Eifel Tower. Lxord check them in, and took the kid to the bar before they're rooms. Luxord knew, to get small Zexion to agree with anything, he'd have to put a few drinks in him.

a few very strong drinks.

Which wasn't the problem, it turned out. for Zexion downed three smaller glasses of vodka, chanced with a glass of rum and gin, and was ready to go in ten minutes. Luxord led him into the club he had seen on their trip up the strip, and steered the slightly sobered Schemer through the doors and into a chair. And the look on his face when he saw the topless blond dancing, made Luxord realize this trip, will definetly be worth it.

Every Second.

"Excuse me, miss, but my friend here, well, it's his birthday, see? He just turned 22, and we wanted to get something special," he charmed a redhead at the bar with a few bucks from his wallet. She smiled, taking the money, and winked.

"Its all taken care of, sweet cheeks, You want anything for yourself?" She asked, stuffing the few bills into her top. He eyed her, only for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, I don't wanna take the attention off him. But I would like a rum runner for me, a piña colada for him, and your number," he said smoothly, never loosing her lovely green gaze. She smiled at his words, and took the order.

"So, we're here to stare at those?" Zexion asked, wide-eyed and pointing to the lovely woman on the stage, flashing her goodies that probably bloomed around her sophomore year. Lux nodded, then grinned when a lovely black haired girl came over and smiled at the kid.

"So, I heard its your birthday. I'm here to make it even more special for you, baby," she said in an overly sweet voice, climbing into Zexion's chair, hypnotizing him with her lovely set of mammories.

The redhead came over and set the drinks down, and pulled a folded piece of paper from her top, kissed it to leave beautiful red prints, and stuffed it gently in Luxords breast pocket. He took her hand before she could pull back, and gave it a small kiss, and flashed a smile.

Before the night was over, she'd be his, he promised to himself. And so began the trip that neither Nobody would remember in the morning.

"Can I get, -hic- another drink over here darling?" Luxord stammered, cursing the bar, for it kept swaying like he was back in Port Royal.

Then again, maybe it was he who was doing the swaying.

He couldn't remember.

The generous barkeep sent him two drinks, one for him and one for Zexion, who was chatting away with the lady who had given him his first lap dance. She had told him her name wasn't Sandy, but in face Allyson, and she was trying to make some money so she could get into college to become a nurse.

Oh if all nurses had her curves under their uniforms.

Luxord stumbled over, nearly tipping over both drinks in the process, and sat back down next to the redhead, who's name reall was Shirley, and who wanted to own her own bar here in Vegas, but minus the dancing girls. Luxord was taken with her.

"So, when do you get off your shift?" He asked, a permiscuous hand sliding secretly on to her thigh. She blushed at the movement.

"I got off ten minutes ago," she said quietly. Zexion, who was no longer talking, but making out with Allyson/Sandy, had gotten word that she got off five minutes after Shirley.

"Well, if your both off shift, why in the hell are we still -hic- still here?" He said, standing quickly then falling back down. Allyson agreed, and they pried the two dark haired kids off each other long enough to get them to the hotel rooms. They had ordered up large ammounts of champagne and Luxord produced from under his coat, four canisters of whipped cream.

And for those who know, the scene when pretty much like "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold.

For those who don't, It went like this:  
The girls were stripped down to their lingeré, Zexion and Luxord in pants with champagne and whipped cream soaking the reminants of their clothes and the hotel carpet, sheets, and chairs.

"Zeeexion, oh my little Zexion, how are you?" Luxord tipped into his lap after the women had passed out in the bed.

"Its..iunno. I feel slightly sick. The room keeps spining," he said, slightly rocking the chair. Luxord wrapped an arm around the boy, and rested against him for a moment.

"Dear, your drunk. The room won't stop spining until you hit the hangover period. Then the-the space between the bed and the bathroom seems like forever," Luxord explained to him. Zexion, however, didn't retain a word, seeing how he was zoned out on Luxords moving lips.

"Are you list-" Luxords question went unanswered as Zexion placed his lips over the gambler's mouth. The two held the kiss for an expanded moment, and then parted. The two men loked into each others eyes, before Zexion looked down into his lap. Luxord grabbed his face gently, and pulled him into another kiss. The next hours were in complete blackout, but whatever remains of the clothes they were wearing were scattered forgotten among the rest of the clothes.

And in the morning, Luxord realized, too late, that they had forgotten to shut the blinds.

Back at Caslt Oblivion, A quiet Luxord and Zexion slowly shuffled their way into the loud, white hall, which newly donned sun glasses, champagne stains, and red lipstick smeared everywhere.

"Dude, what happened to you guys?" Demyx asked, dragging Axel behind him. Axel, sniffed the air, pinpointed it down to them, and looked at Zexion.  
"Who smells like whipped cream, champagne and sex?" He asked. The Cloaked Schemer looked at the Gambler of Fate, and they both raised their hands.

"Where'd you go?" Demyx asked.  
"Vegas," answered Zexion, then cringed at the volume of his own voice.  
"What'd you do?" asked Axel.  
The two Nobody's looked at each other.

"Champagne, whipped cream and sex?" Luxord questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

"And girls, apparently," pointed out Axel, looking at the smeared lipstick.

"Wait, whats this?" Demyx plucked a lose card from Zexion's hair. "A queen?" he asked, turning the Queen of Hearts to the two men.

Luxord ran a hand down his neck and fetl another card. He peeled it off and looked at the King of hearts. The two Vegas returnees exchanged nervious looks, and dissapeared to their rooms

And with that, they're trip of a lifetime, including a secret love, was forgotten in 12 hours.

* * *

Return to Top 


End file.
